Revellations
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Revellations in the summer cause a closer family? MIXED PAIRINGS HINTED Abby/McGee, Tony/Sarah, Tony/Ziva, Ziva/Gibbs, Gibbs/Hollis


**Yes I know some may tell me off for writing this story.. Due to some of you that claim that I am cruel to Sarah David.. Well I have one thing to say to you…. ITS MY IMAGINATION that is prompted by things I see, feel and hear. This particular story has been in my mind ever since I wrote "Web of Lies" so yes it has officially been in my head for roughly three months now! I must admit that if this happened to me in real life.. Well I simply would not cope…then again I doubt it would happen, right? **

**Ziva DiNozzo-David - Do not worry this is not influenced by you nor based upon you.. Habishka xx**

**Aba - Thank you for the support that you have given me and for the unconditional faith that you have in me**

**B'Sheirt && Ima - Do not worry yourselves about this crazy story…. I know that you would never do such a thing….Habishka Forever **

It was an ordinary day in July, summer had officially begun and the basement was the coolest place in the house. Yes as you may have guessed they were at Gibbs house, the entire team.

Abby was sat wearing a short black mini skirt that was almost a tutu, with a black tank top styled with a glittery skull design tched upon the front of it with a cross bone, she also wore her collar, and spiked cuffs on her wrists whilst on her feet were platform black boots.

Mcgee was sat beside her, he wore a grey trouser suit with a white shirt and it was unbuttoned by a very plastic white buttons that revealed part of his chest hair, which kept catching the Goth's attention, then again that is to be expected as they had been dating for exactly two years now, and Abby was currently one month and three weeks pregnant with his first child, unaware of whether it was a boy or a girl they had not brought anything for the unborn baby as of yet.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had silver hair, as that was the reason of which he was nicknamed the silver fox, he sat on the steps of his basement, his feet parted slightly, as he wore tracksuit pants and a baggy t-shirt. His t-shirt was so old that it seemed as though it was incorrectly spelt. His socks had been white but now covered in dust and sawdust they seemed very dirty which did not help with the hole that had appeared in the ball of his foot of the sock that he wore.

Ducky leant back against the work bench that Jethro was usually sat beside, he had a glass in his hand with amber liquid within it that was accompanied by large clumps of ice. He wore a casual trouser suit with a shirt tht had been pulled from the restraints of his trousers. He glanced around the room at his friends.. or as he referred to them as "family".

The sun was beginning to set outside, as Tony wrapped his arms around his girlfriend making a show of it as he kissed her cheek and made her giggle. He wore a pair of shorts and a tank top well actually it was his vest because he had just had a water fight with the neighbours kids and with his girlfriend.

Ziva David wore a blue summer dress and leant into Tony, smiling as he kissed her cheek and wrapped her arms around him laughing as he tickled her. Motherhood seemed to bring out the best in her, then again Tony would of course say it was him that made her happy but Gibbs knew that it was the fact that she had Sarah back with her that made her able to smile and even able to love again even though Gibbs wished that it was him and not Tony.

Sarah David was laying on a blanket beneath the skull of her father's boat, and she wore a white summer dress that ended just above her knees, her legs continued from the bottom of the dress until it reached the white heels that caused her feet to be pointed towards the basement stairs and made her legs strain in position, making them appear even more toned and trained then they truly were. Her hair was sprayed out at the top of her head over the top end of the blanket, her hair was brown with tints of a caramel colour within it, corkscrew curls that at times drove her insane, her hair easily reached her lower back without the need to straighten it artificially.

Ducky looked at Sarah just as a tear slipped from Sarah's bright blue eyes, and was hastily brushed awy by her tanned hand. "What's wrong my dear?" he asked softly to her and knelt beside her

Sarah mumbled and turned over, saying that she was fine clearly lying to him, something that she did not usually do

Abby sighed knowing exactly what was wrong, Tony and Sarah had been dating for two years and when Ziva had gone undercover as Tony's wife, she had discovered she was pregnant and was going to tell Tony but discovered that her mother and fiance had actually had an affair whilst undercover. Sarah had then gone to Hawaii and given birth with the help of Hollis Mann; her father's ex. Tony had denied the affair and had not been told about the little girl that had been born to Sarah. The now two week old baby girl was currently with Hollis at Sarah's house not far from them and was going to be coming with Hollis to Gibbs house in order for Sarah to feed the little girl, Sarah did not have the child with her as she had had to go to work and could not take a baby with her, so Hollis agreed to look after the little girl whilst Sarah worked due to the blonde being retired she had plenty of free time in order to help out.

Ziva looked at her daughter who was face down in the blankets with Ducky knelt beside her and she herself moved and sat with her daughter, she had the scent of Tony on her and of _"other things" _which made Sarah heave and move away from her mother, "Get off of me" she said with a paled face.

Ziva looked hurt and stayed sat where her child had been moments before, "What's wrong my Princess?" she asked with concern and confusion.

Gibbs stood up and moved to grab a drink from his work bench.

Hearing the door open upstairs and footsteps made many look upwards in confusion, and Sarah smiled and moved to the stairs as Hollis came down the stairs with a baby car seat, she hugged Sarah and passed the baby to her. Still everyone looked at them in utter confusion as Sarah sat down on the steps, beside Hollis and got the baby out of the car seat and cradled her close, whispering softly to her.

Jethro smiled at his blonde ex and smiled, "She yours?" he asked indicating to the baby in his own daughter's arms, "she is beautiful" he commented.

Hollis could not help but laugh and shook her head at him, "She is not mine, she is Sarah's, she is your granddaughter. I just look after her so that Sarah can go to work" she explained

Jaws dropped faster than the speed of light, although Tony simply gulped as though he was in trouble, which truth be told he should be. After all it was his child.

Gibbs moved forwards and put his hand out and stroked the baby's cheek, "She is amazing Sarah, why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked softly in a way that did not pressure her but wanted to understand, "You know I would have helped you in any way possible" he said gently to his daughter

Sarah nodded, "I know but if I had told you then the father would have found out and he is not allowed to come near my little girl, I do not want her knowing who he is" she said softly and with slight anger. Not anger at him but anger at the father of the baby.

Jethro nodded in understanding, "Who is the father?" he asked with curiosity

Sarah looked at him, "I need to feed her and a baby should not be in a dusty basement" she explained and went upstairs, followed by Hollis.

Hollis sat down on the sofa and pulled Sarah into her arms as Sarah fed the little girl naturally, and stroked her cheek, "I love you Princess" she said softly to the little girl

Whilst downstairs Gibbs sighed, and turned to the, others, "Anyone else have any idea about this?" he asked a bit annoyed

Abby bit her lip and raised her hand as though she was back at school, "I knew it all" she admitted to them as Ziva buried into Gibbs embrace upset that her child had not only pulled away from her but also because she had been kept in the dark about something so important, yet Hollis had been let in on it.

Gibbs glared as though interrogating her, "Who is the father?" he demanded an answer immediately! His bright blue eyes were on fire now.

The young goth sighed and pointed to Tony, "They dated for two years until Tony cheated on her with Jeanne and then with Ziva, Sarah did not want anyone to know because she thought people would blame her mother even though Ziva knew nothing of Sarah's relationship with him, and the little girl is called Jenifer Caitlin and was born two weeks ago in Hawaii" she said softly, revealing everything to them all.

Ziva looked like her heart was breaking and she turned and slapped Tony full on the face and floored him out on the concrete floor.

Gibbs tugged Ziva to walk upstairs to the front room, and sat close to Sarah, "Why didn't you tell us about Tony?" he asked his child

Sarah looked up and saw Ziva's tears, "Mom looked so happy, happier than I could ever make her" she said with a defeated sigh

Ziva looked at her daughter and moved to sit beside her, putting her arm around her, mirroring what Hollis had done to Sarah and kissed her head, "You love him don't you?" she asked softly

Sarah looked at her and then down at her suckling child, "I don't want to lie to you" she whispered softly

Ziva sighed, "Then tell me the truth"

Sarah leant into her mothers arms, "Yeah, I do" she said softly, "But I want you to be happy more"

Ziva sighed and held her close, "I don't" she admitted and looked at Gibbs, "I still love your father" she admitted

Sarah winded her baby and then covered herself back up before closing her eyes and holding Jenifer close to her.

Jethro moved and sat with them and kissed Ziva's head as Sarah looked up, "Mom? There is no other way to put it, You stink"

Gibbs laughed, "She is right, why don't you grab a shower, there is tracksuits in the bottom drawer for you to borrow"

Ziva kissed him full on the lips and went upstairs

Tony was soon kicked out and things would gradually go back to normal, with the little baby girl


End file.
